


Drecretum

by Sherlockian221B



Series: Sinfonía del amor [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: Tristeza y soledad, son sentimientos que se pueden trasmitir de manera muy fácil, y cuando un Rafael Barba, toca su violín, eso sentimientos inundan cualquier espacio en el cual este tocando.-Sonny, cariño, porqué lloras?--Es muy triste mamá, Rafi sufre lo puedo sentir.-La madre Carisi tan solo consoló a su hijo atrayéndolo en un abrazo, pero aun así Sonny continuo sollozando al escuchar los lamentos de Rafael a través de su violín, la pieza ya casi terminaba a decir por lo lento que sus acordes comenzaban a ir, Sonny tomo una decisión que compartió con su madre.





	Drecretum

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este mi primer Fic, de La Ley & El Orde: SVU, la verdad es que no era muy fan de la serie, pero la idea de Rafael Y Sonny juntos es irresistible.
> 
> Este es el primer fic que hago de ello dos, adicional aclaro que esta sin beta, y que se me ocurrió en el transporte al volver a casa mientras escuchaba música y pensaba en que Kaori Miyazono no debió morir así de triste en el anime.
> 
> Cuando Rafael le dice a Helena la pieza que van a tocar, el titulo es hipervínculo a la canción en YouTube.
> 
> Ahora ya esta editado y en su mayoría los errores fueron "arreglados", sin embargo no garantizo que este libre de errores.  
> Ahora si esta editado, libre de errores, eso creo aun así espero que lo disfruten, y se aceptan criticas constructivas.

Rafael Barba el gran violinista se encontraba detrás del escenario buscando a su pianista y bella novia Helena Giacometo, sonrió al pensar ella, era tan hermosa, piel con un ligero bronceado, de test blanca, de cabellera lacia negra y los más hermosos ojos color miel que el mundo haya conocido, era perfecta, y lo mejor que le había sucedido, aun no sabía cómo acepto ser su novia, pero el punto fue que lo hizo y pronto si las cosas resultaban bien esta noche pasaría a ser su prometida.

 **-¡Basta Alex, dañaras el vestido! -**  Era la voz de Helena, pero no fue dicho con pánico era más… ¿diversión?

 **-Lo siento no puedo contenerme cuando te veo en ese magnífico vestido.-** Ahora era la voz del mejor amigo de Rafael, el chelista Alex Blúmer era la que sonaba.

**-Lo sé, pero tienes que contenerte, aun no le he dicho a Rafael sobre nosotros.-**

**-Helena tienes que decirle, no puedes seguir ilusionándolo, Rafael tiene derecho a saber que ya no lo amas como él te ama a ti.-**

Rafael se recostó contra la pared cerrando los ojos evitando de esta manera que sus lágrimas salieran, pero fue inútil estas fluían a través de sus mejillas ahogándolo en una sensación de miseria, soledad, y desgracia y como si fuera poco el peso en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta del esmoquin que usaba en donde reposaba la caja de terciopelo negro con el anillo que había escogido para Helena ahora le quemaba.

 **-No quiero lastimarlo.-** Fue la única respuesta que la dama dio.

El violinista tan solo rio amargamente como resultado de oír esa declaración, y en ese instante tomo una decisión él mismo seria quien descubriría la traición de su novia y su ex mejor amigo así que  con sigilo salió de su escondite detrás de la pared.

Pero lo que sus ojos vieron término de romper su herido corazón, allí en medio de un camerino lleno de luces y utilería su novia, se encontraba en los brazos de su mejor amigo mientras compartían lo que solo se podría describir como un beso de amor Rafael espero hasta que la pareja se separó antes de hablar.

 **-Más de lo que acabas de lastimarme no creo que puedas hacerlo, Helena.-** Su tono era frio distante, sin ninguna emoción ante la traición de la que era víctima, fue curioso por un momento pensó que explotaría como un volcán en erupción pero no lo hizo….

 **-¡Rafael!-** Exclamo la pareja alejándose instantes después de reconocer al intruso que los interrumpió al hablar.

**-Rafael…, Yo… Pue…..-**

Rafael levanto una mano indicándole que se callara, no quería oír su voz, en estos momentos, se acercó hasta Alex, quien parecía una estatua, por un instante se le ocurrió golpearlo pero eso de seguro lastimaría su mano la cual necesitaba para tocar, y por más que lo deseara golpear al sujeto no solucionaría nada.

 **-Cuanto tiempo me has apuñalado en la espalda, eh supuesto mejor amigo?-** Inquirió el violinista a tan solo centímetros del rostro del otro hombre.

**-Acaso importa en est...-**

**-No, Entramos en cinco minutos Helena, es mejor que te apresures.-** Dijo Rafael interrumpiendo cualquier excusa que pudiera darle Alex, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Helena se posó al lado de Rafael detrás del telón arreglando el encaje de su prístino vestido blanco que la hacía lucir como un ángel, ángel que Rafael no quería ver, se negaba a ver a la mujer que alguna vez amo con la intensidad con la que Romeo amo a Julieta, mujer que rompió y pisoteo su corazón como si fuera un juguete viejo, que tiras a la basura en la calles de New York.

**-Rafael después de esta noche lo nuestro acaba, como novios, y como compañeros, conozco el nombre de algunos pianistas que son muy buenos para que te acompañen.-**

**-Por mi está bien, pero concéntrate en esto, por favor.-**

Helena volvió a mirarlo pero Rafael solo miraba el escenario con determinación como si fuera un reto en lugar de diversión como lo que solía ser, mientras ellos practicaban, _“Supongo que hoy no es felicidad”_ Pensó mientras volvía su vista también al escenario en donde el piano la esperaba.

**-Tocaremos** [ **_Decretum_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_k9d391eP0) **-**

_“Decretum”_ Pensó Helena, tan solo habían ensayado esa canción por que Rafael le gustaba estar preparado para todo lo que pudiera pasar, pero Decretum era algo demasiado personal, fue la creación de Rafael cuando su abuelita falleció, y ahora la quería tocar en la final de concursó de Boston, no podían tendría que impedirlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para detener a Rafael, fueron llamados a escena y el hombre salió disparado hacia el centro del mismo, mientras era ovacionado por el público.

Helena lo siguió pocos segundos después, saludo al público inclinándose ante ellos y fue a tomar su posición mientras que Rafael posicionaba su violín, Helena poso sus dedos en las teclas del piano lista para comenzar a tocar una melodía diferente que no fuera Decretum, pero al ver el monocromático de las mismas entendió el significado de la elección, el tocar Decretum era el adiós que nunca se darían con palabras ella lo sabía, Rafael nunca se despediría tan solo la dejaría a un lado y la olvidaría, eso era inevitable así que porque no complacerlo, sus dedos acariciaron las teclas del instrumento antes de iniciar la decadente y armoniosa melodía melancólica.

Instantes después escucho como Rafael se unía a ella, con los acordes precisos, y movimientos fluidos, lo observo por un tiempo pero sus ojos nunca se encontraron, Rafael deslizaba el arco sobre las finas cuerdas llenando el aire de melodiosas notas llenas de tristeza, melancolía, soledad, y perdida mientas que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Cerrados para no ver a todos aquellos que lo observaban con avidez, detallando como sus manos al acariciar su violín convertían movimientos tan normales en milagrosos acordes llenos de emoción y sentimientos, que el día de hoy eran de tristeza, tristeza al despedirse de su amada, tristeza al recordar a su abuelita fallecida al tocar cada acorde que creo para honrarla en su funeral, y perdida ante la decisión ya tomada….

Dominick Carisi Jr., no era un entusiasta de la música, esa era su hermana Ginna quien creía tener el talento para incursionar como bailarina de ballet, pianista, chelistas, violinista, trompetista, en fin eran tantos sueños relacionados con la música y los escenarios que la familia Carisi había visitado que perdió la cuenta y durante uno de sus concursos fallidos Sonny, como se hacía llamar Carisi Jr., conoció al violinista bajo con nombre cubano, ojos verdes y la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto, y en ese instante su mundo cambio, ya no quería ser policía, quería ser músico y poder tocar a su lado.

Sonny se maravilló cuando vio salir a Rafael al escenario, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, mientras su pianista salía segundos después envuelta con un hermoso vestido blanco, parecían una hermosa pareja, pensó Sonny y su pecho dolió, no era la primera vez que al pensar en alguien con el cual el músico era cercano eso sucedía, de hecho hace poco sus padres le habían hablado de que estaba bien que le gustaran los niños o las niñas, ya que después de todo amor es amor, sin importar nada, charla que Sonny aprovecho para decirles que le gustaba el violinista que conoció en el concurso de Ginna y que era 12 años mayor que él, sus padres dijeron que estaba bien tener amores platicos, Sonny no entendió ya que para él Rafael Barba no era un amor platico, era el amor de su vida y lucharía por estar con él hasta el final.

El niño de 12 años estaba expectante ante lo que sucedería, las presentaciones de Rafael siempre destacaban por su técnica y lo alegre que eran sus melodías, por eso al escuchar las notas decadentes del piano, se sorprendió, de hecho todo el mundo en el auditorio pareció notar en el músico no solo la tristeza de sus notas si no la posición de derrota en la que tocaba, mientras mantenía sus hermosos ojos verdes cautivos detrás de sus parpados, las lágrimas se deslizaban por la mejilla de Sonny quien no se percató hasta que su madre le hablo.

**-Sonny, cariño, porqué lloras?-**

**-Es muy triste mamá, Rafi sufre lo puedo sentir.-**

La madre Carisi tan solo consoló a su hijo atrayéndolo en un abrazo, pero aun así Sonny continuo sollozando al escuchar los lamentos de Rafael a través de su violín, la pieza ya casi terminaba a decir por lo lento que sus acordes comenzaban a ir, Sonny tomo una decisión que compartió con su madre.

 **-Me convertiré en pianista y tocare a su lado para que nunca más vuelva a estar triste.-**  Ante la inocencia de la declaración de su hijo Constance tan solo sonrió beso su frente mientras secaba sus lágrimas y contesto.

**-Sé que lo harás Sonny.-**

La melodía finalizo y con ella la presentación del dueto, quienes fueron ovacionados por todos en el público, muchos al igual que Sonny con lágrimas que eran visibles, incluso Carisi Sr. había derramado un par de lágrimas.

Rafael se acercó al micrófono, era raro, los participantes rara vez hablaban.

 **-Gracias a todos, por sus aplausos, eso demuestra que les agrado la pieza, de verdad muchas gracias.-** Rafael se detuvo respiro profundo antes de continuar **, -Quiero anunciar que esta fue la última presentación que realizare junto a mi pianista Helena Giacometo, ya que he decidido retirarme, muchas gracias a todos.-**

El auditorio entero se sumió en silencio que procedió a susurros indiscriminados, algunos diciendo que era una broma de muy mal gusto, otros diciendo que era hora ya que Rafael era demasiado viejo para concursos, otros manifestando que era solo una estrategia de mercado, pero en el fondo Sonny Carisi sabía que era verdad, lo que provoco que su corazón se rompiera ante la idea que su sueño jamás se haría realidad,  tocar al lado de Rafael Barba y hacerlo feliz.

Helena salió disparada detrás de Rafael, al alcanzarlo lo único que hizo fue girarlo para que la viera a los ojos mientras hablaba.

**-¿Qué diablos fue eso Rafael?-**

**-Tan solo dije lo que lograste esta noche Helena…… Acabar conmigo-** Los ojos verdes que una vez vio brillantes y llenos de vida cuando,  ahora solo reflejaban oscuridad y tristeza y la culpa que esa mirada la hizo sentir era indescriptible.

 **-Lo siento Rafael-** Susurró más para ella misma que para el hombre quien la había dejado sola detrás del telón, soledad que desencadeno que las lágrimas que no pensó contener salieran libres para recorrer sus mejillas.

**Author's Note:**

> Las criticas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.


End file.
